Cooking appliances of the type concerned in general are known, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,555, in which a puddle frame is pivoted about a horizontal axis in a stationary food basket submerged partially in cooking oil for agitating food articles in the basket. The frame inevitably breaks or squashes the food articles. In another known cooking appliance, there is used a cylindrical basket that is rotated centrally about a vertical axis to agitate the food articles contained therein, but a relatively large amount of cooking oil is needed and the food articles cannot be agitated sufficiently thoroughly.
The subject invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such problems by providing an improved cooking appliance.